


the fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who is this?”</p><p>    “It's um, Tim. Lincecum.” He says it slowly, voice catching and there's a raspiness there. “Look, I'm sorry to bother you but could I maybe use your couch tonight?”</p><p>Title taken from My World by SR-71.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel

“Who is this?”

“It's um, Tim. Lincecum.” He says it slowly, voice catching and there's a raspiness there. “Look, I'm sorry to bother you but could I maybe use your couch tonight?”

There isn't really any question. Javi says yes and sits up until Tim gets there, showing him up to the guest room. He leans in the doorway with his arms over his chest, watching the younger man dig through a bag for some clothes. He disappears into the bathroom and comes out with damp hair and dressed in pajamas. He sits cross legged on the foot of the bed, picking at his nails before sighing and looking up at Javi.

“So I guess maybe I owe you an explanation.”

Javi shrugs. “You don't owe me anything. But I have to admit that I'm curious why you needed a couch at three in the morning.”

“I'm getting a divorce. We were heading that way for a long time but now... tonight I think it was pretty much made official.” Tim smiles humorlessly, drawing his legs up and pushing his hands through his hair. “We've been fighting so much. I couldn't take any more of it. It's done. It's over.”

Javi takes a breath and tries to process it, brain running through anyone he thinks Tim's ever been with. That leads him nowhere because since he's been with the Giants, he's never seen Tim with anyone. Theoretically that means that Tim was married before Javi ever joined the team. He wonders if anybody else knew about that. When he gets his head on straight, he shakes his head and clears his throat.

“Sorry man, but I've gotta ask... how long have you been married? I had no idea.”

Tim smiles weakly. “Four years. It was good while it lasted I guess.”

“To _who_?”

“Bengie.”

Again, Javi freezes while trying to process the information. He doesn't realize just how much he's lost track of the world around him until he feels a hand on his chest and soft lips against his own. He startles and looks down at the younger man, starts to ask what he's thinking but Tim shakes his head and kisses him again. It's hard, deep, desperate. Javi knows exactly what this is, that the younger man is just using him to forget but Tim is beautiful and Javi's wanted him for a long time. He'll take what he can get.

He grips Tim's ass, hauls him in closer before backing down the hall towards his own bedroom. They undress slowly, movements constantly broken up by hungry kisses. Tim sinks to his knees in Javi's bedroom, swallows him down in one smooth motion. Javi can't take much for long. It's been a long time since he's been with anyone and he hauls Tim up to his feet before he can come, pushing him onto the bed. The sex is quick, brutal, and Tim falls into a dead sleep shortly after coming.

Javi watches him, pushes his hair back from his face. He knows this probably didn't mean a lot to Tim but it meant a lot to Javi. He knows he won't get to keep Tim but he wishes that he could. He's just the rebound guy though, someone to prove to Tim that he's still desirable even if his husband doesn't want him anymore. Bengie Molina was the luckiest bastard on the planet and he couldn't see it. He didn't deserve Tim.

It's not fair. But Javi has this one night. It'll be a hurtful memory but a good one. He slides down into the bed and rolls onto his stomach, folding his arms under his head and burying his face in his pillow. There's a sleepy grunt a slim body half on his. Warm, steady breaths on his bare skin tell him that Tim hasn't stirred. Huh. So he's a sleep cuddler. It's something Javi's going to file away, something to keep him warm on lonely nights, the feeling of Tim's body wrapped around his own.

He closes his eyes and tries to remember.


End file.
